Kingdom Come
by Nagiana
Summary: Half a year after the death of Alexis, the Young Man and David are living together in the house where it all started. When David's Goddaughter, Pia, comes to stay with them, how will that affect David's relationship with the Young Man? In addition, how will she grow to affect the Young Man personally? Will she change nothing or will she force him to doubt everything about himself?


**Yeah, I know, this is a new story but I figured since I was pretty damn caught up on my Boondock Saints and my Walking Dead fanfics (which are primarily occupying my attention right now) that I could put this one up. Hopefully, it won't fall under the radar because I've already written it out pretty far in advance and I'm pretty excited for what I have planned for it. I saw the movie a couple of days ago and I absolutely fell in love with it and of course, it goes without saying that Norman was drop dead gorgeous in it. In addition, until further notice in this story, the Young Man will not be given a name until a specific point. He will be referred to in the text as he was in the movie - the Young Man. Hopefully, that clears up any confusion that might arise :). Also eventually expect smut, cursing, thrills (the . . . 'thrilly' kind) fluff, probable angst and drama. You have been warned!**

**Summary: Half a year after the death of Alexis, the Young Man and David are living together in the house where it all started. When David's Goddaughter, Pia, comes to stay with them for the spring break, how will that affect David's relationship with the Young Man? In addition, how will she grow to affect the Young Man _personally_?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Harbor. If I DID, I would own a much younger, extremely gorgeous Norman Reedus and I would never, ever be able to write again because I would way too distracted ;)**

**Also, feel free to review anything you want, as long as it along the lines of constructive criticism or just overall amazingness. And flames will be subsequently torn apart at the beginning of every chapter where I address the reviews I got for the last chapter. 'Cause lets face it guys - people who flame, probably have not read the entire chapter or the whole story and are just pulling shit out their ass (no pun intended) - _just _saying.**

**You know the drill! Read, review and enjoy!**

**- Nagiana**

**PS: Sorry for the shortness of the chapters - I'll try and make them longer soon :)**

* * *

"So . . . who is she again?"

"My daughter."

"I . . . I thought you and Alexis didn't have any kids . . ."

"We don't. She's my Goddaughter. Her father was my best chap in college. He was a History student from Spain and we met quite by happenstance. He married his fiancé, a fellow Spanish History student, as soon as we all graduated and Pia was born not soon afterwards. They both died in a car accident when she turned fourteen and me and Alexis raised her since then. She turned twenty-one this year and is on her spring break from NYU, which is where she goes to University."

The Young Man nodded at David's hurried tone of voice as he buried his hands deep into his front pockets and watched as the older man continued to bustle around the house, primping and straightening up things here and there in order to make the house more 'presentable' to his daughter when she finally arrived. Not like the house was clean enough as it was.

He crossed one of his arms in front of his chest as he absentmindedly chewed on the corner of his thumbnail. When he had first met David and gotten rid of Alexis for him, he had done it because he loved him – because David had _promised him _that they would be together and it would just be them after that, in their world built for two. He hadn't expected to hear half a year later when the various college spring breaks finally rolled around, and _after_ he had returned and they got themselves situated in the house together, that him and Alexis had a Goddaughter they had raised and that she was coming to visit them for a week or two.

David noticed the slightly testy look he was sending him and immediately moved over to him, a look of concern crinkling his slightly wizened features as he framed his face with his hands and pressed a loving kiss to his lips. The Young Man returned the kiss for a moment before David pulled away, his gaze firm as he held his. "Pia is only going to be here for a week or two – that. Is. It. After that, she'll be gone and it'll just be us again, okay?" He promised him slowly, and the Young Man nodded.

"Yeah . . . yeah, _good_ . . .!" He murmured, his tone still carrying a slightly testy note to it, and David gazed at him searchingly for a moment before nodding and releasing him. He then headed in the direction of the kitchen.

"I'm cooking a big dinner for her tonight, so don't eat anything! I don't want you ruining your appetite." He told him and the Young Man nodded but didn't reply. He instead, moved to take a seat on the nearby couch in front of the empty fireplace. Sometimes, it _really _annoyed him when David decided to take the 'mother hen' role with him. He was his lover and his equal - the man he was _supposed _to love - not his _mother_.

"When are you leaving to pick her up?" He finally called when curiosity got the better of him, and when David didn't immediately answer him, he moved to get up to go seek him out, thinking that maybe he hadn't heard him, but finally, David shouted back with:

"I'll leave in a few hours. I should be back in a few – she agreed to meet me at the boat, so I don't have to go all that way and pick her up at the airport, which is good." The Young Man nodded and didn't reply again. He simply sat there and when David returned to the living room where he was sitting, he watched him as he moved to nearby table, where he began rifling through the various papers located there.

"I'm so sorry, but you'll have to be on your own for a while before I leave. I have a bunch of things to do for work . . . completed loaded down, in fact." David told him, releasing a breath of irritation as he did so and the Young Man couldn't help but grin around his thumbnail. He took his hand away from his mouth and crossed his arms in front of his chest as he nodded towards him.

"Sure we can't do anything else until you have to go pick her up?" He asked him and David turned to gaze at him. His eyes flickered to his at that moment and his lips twitched - only slightly - and then he looked away. He paused, his hands hovering over the papers on the table, as if thinking about something, before he gave an indifferent shrug and turned around. He gestured to the stairs leading to the bedroom and immediately, the Young Man grinned as he hopped to his feet and followed him.

His heart swelled in his chest and he took a deep breath as David's fingers looped together with his.

He hoped this girl wouldn't come between them . . . he had already killed once for David, he didn't want him to ask him to do it again.

* * *

"Pia, darling, is that _you_?"

Pia Alvarez grinned and ran into a beaming David's arms as the large boat docked at the pier. She waited a few minutes before stepping off of the boat and it was then that she ran to meet him. He folded his beautiful Goddaughter up in his arms and held her tight as she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him back just as tightly. Laughing, he gently broke apart from her, where he ran his eyes up and down her body.

"My _God_, how you've grown!" He marveled and she gave another laugh as she leaned up on her tiptoes to peck him affectionately on the cheek.

"It's only been half a year since you last saw me at the funeral, David!" She reminded him and he nodded, the grin disappearing from his face.

"Yes, I know, it's just . . ." He shook his head. "I've missed you _so_ much and look how much you've changed in that span of time! I mean, you've . . . you've cut your _hair _and since when do you wear _jewelry_?" He told her before giving a roll of his eyes. "And what is that thing in your nose?"

Pia gave another laugh and an affectionate roll of her eyes. She had indeed changed since the short time she had seen him last – at Alexis' funeral a half a year ago – and a lot of it had to do with her appearance, she had to give him that. Her hair, which had been long, curly and a dark brown when she last saw him and indeed, which had been how her hair had been styled since she first came to them at fourteen, had originally hung down to the small of her waist in a thick, cascading waterfall. Now, though, it hung loose and silky around her black, leather jacketed shoulders. She also had a nose ring in the shape of a hoop instead of a stud (if it had been a stud, he probably wouldn't have noticed, she figured) but her style of dress hadn't changed all that much since she left a few years ago. Yes, she was wearing a few more articles of jewelry than she normally did, but her mother's ring had always remained constant, as well as Alexis' favorite necklace that she now wore as well - the necklace that she caught David gazing at more than once.

Maybe he _was_ going justa little big senile?

Pia gave him a small smile and a shrug as she looped her arm through with his, where he proceeded to lead her down the pier towards the boat that waited for them and which would take her to the house on the private island that she had partially grown up in since her parent's deaths in the car accident when she was fourteen. "You remember that guy I was telling you about . . . Sean?" She asked him, breaking the silence between them, and he nodded thoughtfully.

"Yes, very well. You seemed quite taken with him when we talked last, in fact . . ." He told her and she nodded.

"I am. He's _amazing_, David!"

"Is he the cause of this sudden transformation?" He asked her with an upturned brow, and she gave another shrug.

"Kind of. He's . . . he's in the art world, so he can be unconventional, but he's stable – has a good job, has his own place, _very _mature! . . . You'd like him, I think." She told him and he gave her a small smile.

"When do I meet this man who has stolen your heart?" He asked her next and she gave a half-shrug.

"_Well_ . . . if it's not too much too soon, then . . . in a couple of days?" David's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Really?" She nodded.

"He's working on tying up some things having to do with his business in Manhattan, but he'll be here in a few days to join me on vacation. I thought . . . I thought since we were starting to get serious together, that this week would be the perfect time for you to meet him." She gave him a pleading look. "This would mean a lot to me David, for you to meet him before we go any further in our relationship and he agrees. Your like my father, David - it would mean a lot of us if we had your blessing before we proceeded any further!" She told him and he gave her a small smile and nodded as his arm moved to wrap around her waist, bringing her closer to him as he pressed a loving kiss to her temple.

"Of _course _I would be happy to meet him and give you my blessing, Pia! If this man means as much to you as I think he does, then it would not only be my duty as your Godfather, but also an honor as well!" He told her and she immediately broke out into a grin as she came to a stop, David stopping with her. She turned to him then and stood up on her tiptoes again, where she pressed another loving, happy and above all, _thankful_, kiss to his cheek.

"Oh thank you, David! You have _no _idea how much this means to me!" She practically squealed as she then threw her arms around his neck and hugged him to her tightly. David laughed and nodded as she lowered herself back down on her feet, where they wasted no time in making it to the waiting boat, the same broad grin on her face. "So what about you, David?" She asked cheerfully. "You found anyone yet?"

David didn't deign to answer her for a moment, wondering how he could answer that. In truth, he _did _have someone – he had the young man back at the cabin that he had – that he _loved_. But did he really want to tell her that? Would that lead to awkward, embarrassing questions that would eventually branch off to an earth-shattering, mind-numbing answer as to what _exactly _had happened to Alexis that half a year ago? In the end, David shook his head before giving a half-shrug. Pia and Alexis had always gotten along so well and he loved her like she was his own – he couldn't take that chance of hurting her so badly.

Hopefully, the Young Man would understand.

"No, no . . . well, kinda . . ."

Pia turned a look of interest onto him and he gave another shrug. "I've been spending a lot of time in-between here and the office in Albany like I've told you over the phone, so there's a local young man that I've hired to stay at the house and take care of it when I'm gone. We're not in a relationship or anything - God no! - but he's . . . he's become a big part of my life." Pia nodded in understanding.

"Well, I think that's great – you having someone to take care of the house when you're not there. Alexis would love it – you know how much she loved the island." She told him and he let out a little chuckle and nodded. Oh, if only she knew!

* * *

When David first came up the front walk with Pia, the Young Man didn't know what to think of her. He stood there in the doorway, one arm crossed in front of his chest while he chewed at the corner of his thumbnail and when he saw them walking up, David's hand planted firmly on the small of her back, he couldn't help but release a 'tch' of annoyance and not-to-mention, slight jealously too. However, his thoughts were interrupted when David's eyes landed on him standing in front of the front door, softening as they did so.

"Ah, there you are!" David spoke up when he caught of him and the Young Man smiled a tight smile and nodded. "I wondered if you would be around or if I would have to find you!" He told him before turning to face the young woman standing beside him, suitcase in hand. "Pia, darling, this is the young man that I was telling you about on the way. This is Pia." He introduced them and the Young Man immediately arched a brow as he reached out and shook Pia's hand, all the while wondering just _how _much David had told her about him. And when he saw the slightly hesitant look in David's eyes, he knew and immediately wanted to grit his teeth in frustration.

Well, that figured – of _course _he would tell her nothing! His _precious _little Goddaughter would remain in the dark on how her _one _father figure in the entire world, liked taking it up the ass!

He bit down on his bottom lip and forced himself to stay calm before any of his angry thoughts could suddenly find themselves made reality. He supposed he could stay in the guest bedroom for a week . . . wasn't like anyone would see him sneak into David's room in the middle of the night, anyway.

"Hi." He told her shortly as he quickly shook her hand and she furrowed her eyebrows in slight confusion.

"You, uh . . . you don't have a name?" She asked him and he shrugged.

"I don't tell people it. I like the mystery." She gave a small smile and glanced behind David, who shrugged.

"What can I say? He's a gem . . ." He told her, his eyes lovingly seeking the Young Man's over her shoulder but he simply smiled a tight smile, his eyes hard, as he reached forward and took her suitcase. If David didn't want Pia to know about their relationship, then dammit, she wouldn't be learning about it from him!

"She's going in her old room, right?" He asked tersely and the both of them wordlessly nodded as he turned around and moved towards the stairs, Pia hurrying to catch up with him. He ignored the hurt look on David's face as he ignored him and selfishly felt happy about it.

"So, uh . . . how long have you been staying here?" She asked him and he gave a shrug.

"A few weeks after Alexis died, was when I moved in," He candidly told her. "David threw himself into his work and he wanted someone to stay here and hold things down while he flew back and forth from here to Albany," He gave another shrug and glanced at her when they reached the closed bedroom door. He smiled. "I guess I was that someone."

Pia nodded as he grasped the doorknob and turned it, revealing a medium-sized but very sunny room whose two outwardly facing walls were lined with blinded windows. the room itself was done entirely in neutrals and greens from the berber colored carpet and matching wall-papered walls, to the black wood double bed done up in emerald green bedding. It looked like Alexis and David had left it the exact way Pia had left it when she first left for NYU and she smiled a small, nostalgic smile at the thought.

"Whenever I'm back in Manhattan, I can remember this room like it was yesterday . . ." She spoke, to no one in particular, although she sensed the Young Man was still standing behind her, hanging on to her every word. He stepped into the room behind her and placed her suitcase on the bed. She sighed and shook her head as she slowly turned around in a circle, observing the surroundings that had once been so familiar to her. "I used to love it here so much, you know . . .? There's just . . . something about this island that makes it so magical, I think." She told him with a smile and a shiver as she moved over to the suitcase on her bed, shooting him an interested look as she did so and as she deposited her airline bag on the bed behind her suitcase.

"So . . . _Young Man_, what do you do?" She asked him as she began unpacking her things. He gave a shrug as he took a seat on the bed beside her, watching her the entire time.

"Nothing much, just odds and ends stuff that need doing around here. I . . . I write too, but . . ." He trailed off uncertainly and didn't miss the look of extreme interest that sparkled in her eyes then.

"Are you serious? I-I'm a writer too . . .!" She told him as she paused in her unpacking of her suitcase, and he immediately furrowed his eyebrows in slight interest. Maybe this girl was alright . . .

"Really? David hadn't mentioned that . . ." He told her and she nodded, blush blooming across her cheeks as she turned back to her suitcase and began digging in the recesses.

"Yeah, although I don't know why he would – only Alexis really ever knew I wrote. And, It-It's not like I'm not that good, although Sean would probably beg to differ! Would you . . ." She gave a shrug and held out the notebook as he vaguely wondered who this 'Sean' was. "You want to see them?" He nodded and took the notebook from her, where he began flipping through the pages. Most of them were poems but there were the occasional short story written amongst them, and he glanced up at her.

"I . . . I don't really write," He confessed and she turned a look of confusion onto him then. "I mean, I have all these words in my head, so . . ." He shrugged. "I just get other people to write them down for me because I've never . . . I've never really been any good with words, you know?" He asked and her eyes softened as she nodded.

"Yeah I do, believe it or not. I started out that way and – oh my God, I cannot _begin _to tell you how many times I ran to Alexis and David with a pen and paper, asking them to write down something that I dictated to them!" She told him with a laugh and he smiled a small smile as she shook her head and continued: "But finally, I grew tired of doing that – thought I was bothering them too much – and started writing on my own. Eventually, it got easier and eventually, I couldn't stop. I only wish I had someone there who could have taught me and made the process go by faster." She glanced at him and gave a shrug. "If you want, I could teach you. It wouldn't be no problem and like I said, it could certainly speed the process along." She proposed to him and the Young Man sat there and thought for a moment before eventually giving a jerky nod.

"Y-yeah . . . yeah, I would like that . . ." He told her and she gave him an immediate grin, one that he couldn't help but return with a smile of his own. It was a grin that seemed to light up the entire room and suddenly, as the Young Man sat there and watch her unpacked her things as she hummed lightly underneath her breath, he thought that maybe – _just _maybe – it wouldn't be so bad having Pia there.

It would certainly be cool having someone there his own age for once.


End file.
